fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ross (The Sacred Stones)
Ross（ロス Rosu）is a young villager from Ide, son of the former warrior Garcia, who left the army in order to raise him. He lost his mother, Risa, when he was very young; in a support conversation with Lute, it is revealed that Risa knew some degree of magic, and Ross believes that he had a chance at learning magic, for Lute states that you have to be born with magic in order to use it. He is one of the three characters in this game that starts at the lowest promotion level, namely the Journeyman, who specializes in axes. The other two who are on the same tier of ranking are Amelia the Recruit, who specializes in lances; and Ewan the Pupil, who specializes in magic. He also comes with a Hatchet, which is a light, fairly-accurate axe, that can be used one space away from an enemy, similar to a Hand Axe. However, it is not really powerful, making it similar to a Slim Sword or a Slim Lance. Like all trainees, Ross has an unusual extra 10 levels to gain, making him more of a time investment, but giving him greater potential for stat variance. Personality Ross is a wild and impetuous youth, who seeks to emulate his father by becoming a warrior. In his support conversations, he is shown to be serious about his oaths. Stats Initial Stats |Journeyman |Fire |1 |15 |5 |2 |3 |8 |3 |0 |8 |4 |Axe-E |Hatchet Promotion Gain Fighter *HP +2 *STR +2 *SKL +1 *RES +1 *CON +3 Pirate *HP +2 *STR +2 *SPD +1 *DEF +1 *CON +2 *Can walk across water 2nd Promotion Gain Pirate to Warrior *HP +3 *STR +1 *SKL +2 *DEF +3 *RES +3 *Can use bows E Pirate to Beserker *HP +4 *STR +1 *SKL +1 *SPD +1 *DEF +2 *RES +2 *Increase Crit Rate by 15% *Can cross water and mountains Fighter to Warrior *HP +5 *STR +3 *SKL +3 *DEF +3 *RES +4 *Can use bows E Fighter to Hero *HP +6 *STR +3 *SKL +3 *SPD +2 *DEF +2 *RES +3 *Can use swords C Growth Rates *HP 70% *STR 50% *SKL 35% *SPD 30% *LCK 40% *DEF 25% *RES 20% Overall In his earliest levels, Ross will be near dead weight, felled by the weakest of enemies and only reliably hitting with his trusty hatchet. However, since trainees have almost unrivaled experience gains from combat, and he joins early on in the game, Ross should have no great difficulty catching up to your team. Ross's problem stats are similar to his father, Garcia's, in that he has poor speed and defenses, but it's made worse by Ross's low Constitution. Being that he and Garcia share a common use, affinity, and have the fastest support available, pairing them off can substantially boost their offensive power from the start of the game. In terms of promotion, Ross will function almost identically as a Fighter or Pirate, but not so by his second promotion. Ross performs ably as a Berserker or Hero, the Warrior's potential falling in a distant third. As one of two possible Berserkers you have at your disposal, Ross will end up with a situational but convenient ability to walk over water tiles, and a much more significant +15% chance to gain a critical hit. As a Hero, Ross will gain the use of swords, useful in that they're light and accurate, to compensate for Ross's mediocre Con. and skill, and fantastic stat gains upon promotion. As a Warrior, he'll gain the use of bows, a rigid weapon whose effectiveness is overshadowed by Ross already having access to ranged axes. Put bluntly, his Super Trainee class option should be disregarded, as it's fundamentally the same as a Berserker, but without the movement bonus over water and mountains, and the lack of the Constitution gains Ross sorely needs. His speed issue can be remedied somewhat if he is equipped with the sacred weapon Garm, provided his axe level is high enough. Endings *'Ross, His Father's Son' (受け継がれし豪腕 Uketsuga reshi Gō ude) He returned to Ide, village of his youth, and helped rebuild it after the bandit attack that brought it to ruin. Years later, he set out on his own to perfect his fighting skill and hone both body and spirit. *'(A Support with Garcia)' Ross and Garcia returned to their village, where they toiled together to rebuild their village. Ross grew to become a greater warrior than even his father. When he himself had a son, that child continued his family's legacy. *'(A Support with Amelia)' Amelia traveled to Ross's hometown, where she decided to remain. Over time, the two fell in love and were wed. Years later they had a son who grew into a warrior. As he grew in skill and strength, he surpassed even his father. Other Supports *Lute *Ewan *Gerik Gallery FE8_Ross.gif|Ross's in-game portrait ross_journeyman_axe.gif|Ross performing a critical hit as a Journeyman ross_fighter_axe.gif|Ross as a Fighter ross_pirate_axe.gif|Ross as a Pirate ross_hero_sword.gif|Ross performing a critical hit with a sword as a Hero ross_warrior_axe.gif|Ross performing a critical hit with an axe as a Warrior ross_berserker_axe.gif|Ross performing a critical hit as a Berserker Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters